File: Frostbite
by Inna-Barnes
Summary: James Barnes seemed broken and uncaring, but it's not all like that. He cared for his one daughter and her mother, they were everything to him. When Inna starts to open to her only friend tradegy strikes. Can she fight her demons of her past, and make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

**FILE: FROSTBITE**

 **Name: Inna Marianna Barnes**

 **Biological Father: James Barnes (Winter Soldier)**

 **Biological Mother: Natalia Alianovna Romanova**

 **Reasons: Spy and soldier for Hydra and Red Room. Partner to Winter Soldier. Genetically created in case of a rogue in Hydra or the Red Room**

 **Abilities: Enhanced with Red Room serum with peak physical abilities.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, let me get this straight", a spunky girl retorted, "I got to go to school and live in a whole other country."

"An amazing country if I do say so myself,' Beamed a patriotic fellow

"You can say all you want," Replied the young girl.

"I do not know how Russians behave in school, but here we believe in respect." States the fellow

"Russians" – The girl tried to say before being interrupted

"Mr. Walsh, I can assure you Inna will have the utmost respectful." Stated the father while swiftly kicking the girl under the table

"Well I do hope so Mr. Barnes." Said the principal while peering over his glasses suspiciously

Barnes' Apartment; 6:30 pm

 **Inna**

My father and I were sitting on our new home. My first home to be exact, well one that is not a hell hole. At the apartment we were celebrating over our 'victory" of enrolling to J.F.K school of the District of Columbia. I for one do not consider this a victory by any means. My dad can be a bit overprotective at times, so he decided to move us in very close to my new school. I pity the fool who ever lays eyes on me, not that I wouldn't raise hell either. I do have a tendency to stir trouble. My thoughts were interrupted by my father.

"You know Inna, it would be wise to hold the tongue of yours." Said my father, I just rolled my eyes.

"What fun will that be" I retorted dryly, my father just sighed.

"You have an uncanny way of being troublesome, kid" Dad replied.

"The apple did not fall far from the tree.' With the last word I strutted to my room, hopefully to get a peaceful rest.

 **James:**

Maybe there is some truth to the rumor about redhead's attitudes or maybe that is just my luck. Knowing she is asleep I started working on retrieving Inna's file from S.H.E.I.L.D.S database, if they even have it. Her Mother is still a mystery; if I am lucky her file might shed some light on the puzzle. I will have to call in some favors from a certain comrade, a partner of mine that I never truly forgot.


	3. Chapter 3

J.F.K school of the District of Columbia

"Miss. Smirov will be showing you around school, I assume you will find a lot in common" stated the principal.

"Yah, why not" Inna mumbled, her real answer is one that would not be appreciated if she told the truth for once in her life.

"Hi Inna, My name is Anastasia, most people call me Ann" sweetly said Anastasia while reaching out a greeting hand.

"Do me a favor, cut the chat to the minimum." Inna coldly retorted, not meeting Anastasia's greeting a hand.

"You are rude" Anastasia firmly replied.

"Tell me something I do not know. Now were is this horrid homeroom I have to go to" Asked Inna

"According to this schedule we have the same classes" said Anastasia with a clenched jaw.

"Well I suppose we should report to home base" Said Inna.

Anastasia stood there in wonder. She has never heard a child talk like that, not only extremely snarky but structured as well. Not to mention her strong Russian accent. Inna was different; something about her changed the atmosphere. Strength radiated off her like poison, Anastasia was determined to get close to her. She looked like someone you can depend on, someone who takes risk, someone who is dangerous. A distant voice brought Anastasia out of her thoughts.

"Do you not have somewhere to be?" Inna inquired, with a sly grin spread across her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**J.F.K school of the District of Columbia**

 **Inna**

* * *

Throughout the school day I have traveled alongside Anastasia through the trafficked hallways and horrid classroom. Finally lunch comes; it is a perfect way to get into some trouble.

Sitting across from Anastasia, I ask her, "Want to leave this place?"

Her reply was shocking, I assumed she would need persuading, but to my surprise she was very fond of the idea.

"You got a plan?" Anastasia replied

"It depends on what you want to do, Anastasia," stated Inna slyly while taking a bite of her salad.

"I would love to read my file on the school database." Nervously Anastasia replied.

"Easy enough, if you can hack." Inna said

"Trust me I can hack" Anastasia stated confidently

"Here is the plan; I ask to use the restroom 5 minutes before our class heads outside. You go outside, and then in 5 minutes you ask another teacher to use the restroom. By then I will have found the ducks and have opened them." I stated while knocking on their wooden table, "we both would have to climb through the ducts. Then there we will shut down cameras and find your file. With your knowledge of the place and precise timing, we should finish up right before the teachers come back from lunch."

At that moment I got up and asked a teacher for permission to use the restroom. Anastasia nervously darting her eyes to the hallway every few seconds until the bell rang. Off she went outside. I found the ducts as the bell rang and started working on opening them. After 6 minutes I opened the ducts, waiting for Anastasia. The door opened and I heard her footsteps.

"Ready to go, Anastasia?" I asked

"Ready as I will ever be, and please call me Ann." She replied with a shaky voice

"Alright Ann, I will boost you up first. 1-2-3, up you go." I lifted her up and with one swing of her leg she was in the ducks right above the last stall.

"How will you get up here?" Inquires Ann

"I have my ways" I said with a sly smile. I jumped grabbing the bars of the duct cover. I then scaled the wall, my hands still clutching the cover.

I let Ann play the leader edging through the dark tunnels of her familiar surroundings. Finally we stopped right above another cover which I assumed was the office.

She whispered to me with great excitement, "We are Here."

I quietly opened the cover which was much easier to open than the first one. Down we went, into a spiral of secrets.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry about the long wait. My computer crashed, so I was not able to update. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to leave comments. Stay thirsty, My friends


	5. Chapter 5

J.F.K school of the District of Columbia

Inna

We jumped quietly out of the ducts. I watched stunned as she hacked, almost like it was second nature.

"How are you doing?" I asked Anastasia on her progress.

"Almost there, hell ya, we are in!" Ann silently screamed.

"Cool, what did you -." I was interrupted by Ann

"What the hell,this school computer says my dad is still alive. I sware this software is so unreliable."Ann said

I wanted to tell her about how people come back from the dead all the time. Maybe it's just my family though. I don't want her thinking I'm crazy already.

I finally said, "Let's go, they will be back soon."

I waited until she was done scribbling down something. Then I helped her back into the ducks. Right as I closed the cover, a door opened to the office. I heard the words drifting farther and farther away as we crawled in silence. This will lead to something. What?, I don't know. All I know it is something big.

* * *

Ann

My stomach twisted every time I thought of my father being alive. He died, right? What else could it be? People don't vanish into thin air, in reality. 04 , is his email I found in the database. Why does it say ?. Is it a clue? 04 is my birth year, do I mean something to him? My swirled with every thought. Finally, I found the cover. School awaits. With that thought, we set off for math class.

* * *

Inna

Barnes apartment

I was in my room, when I heard a knock. I just figured it was Dad's friend or something like that.

"Inna someone is here for you." My father said while leaning on my door frame.

"Alright." I said, already knowing who it is.

I walked to the front door and to no surprise, Ann was waiting for me.

She quietly said, "I need your help."

"Sure, anything" I offered.

"Dad I am going out." I yelled to him as I was walking out the front door

"Be careful, Inna" Dad demanded

I just rolled my eyes. Sometimes, I swear he forgets I am a trained murderer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Inna**

I followed Ann down one of the busy roads, I dislike so much. She finally stopped at a bench, the nearby park.

"So what is up?" I asked even though I already know.

Ann took a deep breath before replying, "I found my father's email on the school database."

I was confused wouldn't she had know what was on her profile. "Is he dead or not?" I said before realizing how fragile this situation is.

"I do not know." Ann said with a frustrated sigh

At that moment I had a brilliant idea, "Why not email him." I calmly asked.

 **Ann**

How could she be so calm? Does she think he is alive? My head spun. Everything in my life is so messed up.

"I suppose we could." I said defeated

"Ok, want to do it at your place?" Inna asked

I panicked; she cannot come to my place. I racked my brain for alternatives. Then I got one.

"How 'bout the library instead." I suggested trying to make it not sound like an excuse.

"If you want to." Inna replied

 **Inna**

She was hiding something; that I was 100 percent sure. I will need sometime to figure it out so, I disregarded my curfew and left with Ann. I followed her carefully watching her while looking unaware.

* * *

 _I heard a man with a thick Russian accent 10 feet to my left. Adrenaline surged through my veins. This was my first mission by myself,_

 _I sharply reminded myself what Dad said "Inna look innocent and unaware, yet be fully aware of your surroundings and your target."_

 _I followed him, and then redirected my course to higher grounds. Watching carefully, I moved through the apartment. Climbing on the fire escape, I waited patiently for him. He finally moved into the ally. When he was farther down I jumped._

" _What are you doing?" The target asked_

 _I did not reply_ _, I just moved around him. Very carefully I took his phone while slitting his throat._

* * *

 **Ann**

I walked to the computers with shaky hands. I went to outlook and signed in. The silence ringed in my ears. I slowly typed in my dad's address. I wrote:

Dear dad,

You left me hanging for that I am forever hurt. Are you alive; is this a sick game to you? If you are alive, write back. It sickens me to say, but fuck you prick.

Lover your daughter

Inna giggled hysterically at my message. I just rolled my eyes at her and said "He deserved."

"You got that right, he will be so shocked to see this email." She said

* * *

 **Barnes' Apartment**

 **Inna**

My father was asleep when I came home. Lucky me I thought to myself, as I kissed him goodnight. Before I went to bed a note caught my eye, it read:

James,

Had some business to take care of, I did not want to wake you.

Love Nat

I smiled Dad cannot hide anything. Not like I would've cared in the first place. Before I went to bed I thought back to Ann's behavior, what could she be hiding?


	7. Chapter 7

**Barnes apartment**

 **Saturday**

* * *

 **James**

I woke up with a start. I do not remember Inna coming home, I rushed to her room. I sighed with relief, she was home. The covers kicked of her bed, so I went over to tuck her in.

While making coffee I thought to myself what really woke me up, I racked my brain for a better explanation then the truth but to no avail. I hate night terrors, I remember it all. A cold shiver ran down my spine, as I remembered my dream. How could I let my daughter become a cold blooded killer? I do not even deserve to be called father, because I truly suck at being one.

* * *

 **Inna**

After my shower, I got dressed as I braced myself for a lecture. I Walked to the kitchen, to find Dad waiting for me.

"Morning darling." He fondly said

I was taken back at first, then I realized he was waiting till I sat down. I rolled my eyes as I said "morning, Dad"

"Where were you last night."he said with annoyance lacing his voice

"At the library, with a friend." I replied just as annoyed

"You are not suppose to out later than 5:00." He reprimanded

"Came home at 6:00, and I was perfectly fine." I replied

"Not again, Inna" he warned

"Can't promise anything." I dryly replied

He just gave me a glare, and then went back to reading the paper. His attention was directed from the paper when he said, "I told you, it is not so bad to get friends."

"I suppose you were right." I said afflicting my ego.

Dad just giggled knowing how much I hate to admit I was wrong.

* * *

 **James**

I watched as her brown eyes carefully asses her surrounds. Old habits die hard I suppose. I wish she could have had a normal childhood, the consequences eat me alive. She acts like a soldier, I know all well how that feels. She distances herself from any emotion that makes her walls come down. It is not right what she saw at such a young age. Then I got an idea, father/daughter bonding _normally_ would do her good.

"Inna, got any plans today?" I asked, hoping she doesn't

"Let me check my calendar…nope." She answered sarcastically

"Good because we are going sight seeing." I said enthusiastically

* * *

 **Inna**

We walked into this huge building swarming with people.

"Where are we again?" I asked Dad

"National Museum of Natural History" Dad replies

We walked into the gem section, the first thing that caught my eye was this huge blue diamond. According to the glass case, it is called the hope diamond.

"Beautiful isn't?" Dad asked

"I guess, I would not wear it though you are kinda asking to get mugged." I said matter-of-factly

"She has a point,Buck." Said a familiar voice behind us

"Hey, Steve." Dad said with the biggest grin

"What you up to?" Steve asked

"Sight-seeing." Dad answered casually as we all walked toward the animal section.

* * *

 **James**

I watched as Inna tried to convince Steve killer whales are the best animals.

"There lovable creatures if you let them be free." Inna said

"But if they are captivated, they kill and hurt people." Steve contradicted

"They are fighting for freedom and justice." Inna replied

"They are animals, they do not know what justice is." Steve pointed out

"They are genius animals." Inna implied

I just giggled, she always got the last word in. Just like she always won an argument, she could give Nat a run for her money. I stared lovingly at my daughters bouncy auburn curls and brown eyes. She is Always ready to win a argument or be plain up stubborn and difficult, which sadly comes from my side of the family.

"Steve, it is getting late." I said hoping he would get we need to go

"Alright, bye kid." He said while ruffling up her hair

"Bye" she said while fixing her hair

* * *

 **Inna**

We walked back to our apartment discussing today's events

"Hope you had fun, baby doll." Dad said lovingly

"And I hope you know, I am too old for that name." I retorted

"Whatever you say…baby doll" he said with a smirk

I swear adults never let us grow up. They are so clingy, they need children for sure. And they say we are frustrating. After awhile, Dad slipped his hand in mine with a death grip.

"I am to old for this too, Dad." I said annoyed

"I love you Inna." He said

I just rolled my eyes, and finally gave in to his suffocating/loving ways. We walked hand and hand to apartment 234. He kissed me good night and said, "love you, doll."

I just rolled my eyes and said sarcastically, " love you too, I suppose."

* * *

 **James**

I heard a knock on the door, so I went to open it. Natasha was there looking very serious.

"James, I have found the base." She said letting herself in

"You have, when do I leave?" I asked her

" _We_ leave tomorrow." She replied

"We leave?" I asked confused

"I want to make sure you do not mess up." Nat replied with a wink

"Better get some sleep." She advised

We shared a short but sweet and passionate kiss before she left. I went to bed with my nerves jumbled, not knowing what to find on Inna's file.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ann**

 **Girls Home of Washington D.C**

I quickly got dressed, signed out and went to the library. Hoping he answered. My hand shakes with nervousness, so much I had to retype my email in 3 times. I held my breath as it loaded, and there was my reply. It read:

Meet me at the Lincoln memorial, 12:00 sharp.

If I am your father then you better watch you mouth, young lady. Bring birth certificate.

Love,

Maybe your Father

I shrieked out of excitement, making everyone look my way. At this point I did not care! I had to get my birth certificate, I rushed down the road sliding to a stop in front of the oak doors. I went to the office and waited.

" , how may I help you." Asked the mistress

"My birth certificate, please." I asked clearly

"Certainly, may I ask why?" She asked while looking through cabinets

"Memories, I suppose." I lied

She handed me a certificate with a Russian star. I smiled as I read the names over and over again.

Serifina Misha Smirnov and Robbert Ray Abbot, I played there names over and over again in my head.

* * *

 **Inna**

 **Barnes' Apartment**

"Inna, I got to go away for a while on business." Dad reminded me

"Alright, have fun." I said coolly

"Behave for Steve, please." He pleaded

"I know." I said annoyance laced my voice.

"Love you." He said fondly as kissed me on my temple

Ann rushed into my room. A smile evident on her face.

"Come on, we got 15 minutes to get there." She said as she grabbed my hand and lead me out the door.

"Bye,Steve." I managed to say as we rushed out the door

We ran down the road to Lincoln Memorial, getting there just in time. Ann took a deep breath as she sat on the steps, her hands shaking.

"Think he will come." She sled doubting herself

"He would be stupid not too." I reassured her

After a few minutes has passed, we to leave until a hand grabbed Ann's shoulder. Two identical sparkling green eyes stared at each other.

"Here is my birth certificate." Ann mumbled as she grabbed it out of the bag

The strange man took the certificate smiling to himself he said, "I do not need a certificate to tell your Serafina's kid."

"So,let's get to business." Ann said

"Fine, I am giving you a choice, you can live with me or not." The strange man said with tears lining his eyes

* * *

 **Ann**

Tears were threatening to spill, I just can not hold the back. With tears coming down my cheeks I answered him.

"I want to stay with you." I timidly replied

A smile broke out on his face, "Good, I have not found an apartment yet though." He said with tears threading to spill over as well.

I felt deflated knowing it will be awhile till I move in. Luckily, Inna had a solution.

"In my complex, there is a apartment for sale on the 3rd floor." Inna said as she write a note. It read:

1301 20th street Central Washington Apartments, 3rd floor number 324.

"Thank." My father said

"We need to get it right now" I urged him as I took his hand and walked to the complex

"See ya, Inna." I called over my shoulder

About half way there he asked the question, I was hoping he did not ask.

"How did you get my email." He asked

I pondered on what to tell him, then I decided not to lie. I would hate to start our relationship on the wrong foot.

"Inna and I, snuck into the principals office." I said nervously

He just giggled, to my surprise.

"You get your uncanny ability to get into trouble from your mother." He said with a warm smile. Making my heart fill with love I never had felt before.

* * *

 **Inna**

I laid in my bed, letting the warmth tickle my skin. I am still not use to warm nights, in Siberia were I grew up the cold night air burnt your skin. I finally dosed off into a deep slumber with the sun tickling my back.

 _I aimed my gun at the guy, waiting for the order to kill. I stared deeply into the mans hazel eyes, watching as they were filled with fear and hatred. I heard the order kill in my ear. I pointed the gun right at his head, ready to strike. Until, I saw Ann. She looked at me in the eyes mumbling something but each time she said it, the louder she got. Finally she screamed, "I know your secret, you cold blooded monster." Each word fill with hatred, it rung in my ears. Then Russians came in telling me to kill her, yelling at the top of their lungs "Kill her you useless accident." The screaming was to much bear so my ears gushed blood as I screamed "No, I can not, I will not_

I was drenched in sweat with tears rolling down my cheeks, as Steve shook me awake. His eyes were filled with concern and lined with tears. He took me into his arms while caressing my cheek. I let myself cry for a minute, then I realized I let my guard down. I pulled away from him, and ran to the bathroom, Steve hot on my tail. I closed and locked the door right as he went to come. I splashed cold water on my face, "Snap out of it." I coldly said to myself. Ignoring Steve's constant pleads to let him in, I went out the window jumping to the fire escape. I climbed it to the top, then pulled myself up to the rooftop. A single tear escaped down my cheek. Then I quit, and rid any emotions. Leaving me feeling hollow inside. I sat on the rooftop examining the beautiful skyline.

* * *

 **Steve**

I searched frantically all over the city, to no avail. I was sick to my stomach, how could I lose an emotional kid, not to mention my best friend's kid. I slowly walked back to the complex feeling awful and defeated, when I saw a figure on the rooftop. I marched right up to the top and on to the rooftop. How could she hide for 2 hours straight.

"Inna, what are you doing." I asked annoyed

No response came from her just a icy stare. I sighed with frustration, why are children so difficult. I sat beside her dangling my feet over the edge.

"It is alright to feel upset sometimes." I assured her while stroking her long hair.

"I am perfectly fine, thank you very much." She said bitterly

I just frowned, why does she gave to be so damn difficult. "Being woken up because you are screaming in your sleep, does not mean you are ok" I said with clinched teeth

"I do not know what you are talking about." She said defensively

I rolled my eyes at her stubbornness. "Fine, lets go eat dinner." I suggested

"Fine." She said as she followed me down to apartment number 234.

We ate in silence, as I watched her carefully noting every move.

* * *

 **Inna**

After dinner he bid me goodnight.

"Goodnight, kid." He said as he kissed me on the cheek

"Goodnight." I mumbled as I walked to bed

I watched as the fan turned and turned. My eyes were stapled open wide, out of fear. I turned on my side reminiscing the horrid dream. A chill crept up my spine, I will not sleep tonight that I know. If I did my phantoms of my past would slip into my mind, making everything all to real.


	9. Chapter 9

**James**

 **Siberia, Russia 6:00**

Goosebumps erupted on my one good arm, I will never get use to the Siberian weather. Of course, that wasn't the only reason, Natasha looked breathtaking with white speckles melting into her fiery red curls. Her pale skin blending in, as much as she hated Russia she looked good here. How will I ever stay on task when she is here?

"We're almost there, we should divert to the trees." Nat said against the wind

We slyly moved to the trees, our shadows dancing along in the moonlight. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, I am about to find out my daughter's mother. Nothing could ever prepare me for this, though I wished the world would have.

My heart pumped in my ears as I neared the hell hole I escaped, we stopped for a brief second to track the rotation cycle of the guards. Every minute they rotated. After the third rotation we left the trees, to get this over with.

"What are you-" he was interrupted by Natasha, who wasted no time.

* * *

 **Ann**

 **Girl's Home of D.C.**

I woke up to the shuffling around in my room by Becky (my bitchy roommate). Happiness ran through me as I thought about how I will move in with my father soon, and not have to deal with Becky the bitch. I went to breakfast, eating hastily so I could go see my father and Inna, hopefully Inna won't ignore me this time.

I rushed up the stairs directly going to my Dad's apartment. When I opened the door, he was drinking coffee and reading the most boring newspaper in the world.

"Hi there,sweet pea." He said with a bright smile

I mentally noted he was a morning person, that might be useful.

"Something much more interesting than you." I snipped

"I wouldn't say that, I got some tickets." He said while sliding a ticket over to me, it read:

* * *

 **Ann**

 **D.C. Amusement Park**

 _1 all around pass for child_

 _Have fun_

"For me." I managed to finally speak

"No it was originally for Pablo, but seeing he isn't here you can have it." He said sarcastically

I giggled with him as we went to his car, a 2006 Dodge Charger 500. I jumped in his front seat and stared out the window, the drive was almost unbearable, since I was so excited.

"When would you like to move in? He said nervously

"As soon as possible." I replied making him smile

* * *

 **Inna**

 **Barnes Apartment**

I read the note for me left by Robert, with Steve carefully reading it over my shoulder. I rolled my eyes at his worries, no wonder he was my Dad's best friend. Carefully folding the paper I walked out the door to go to Ann's new home. I stared disgusted by the hot pink walls, luckily my uncle was a painter. I darted down the flight of stairs, only slowing down when I stopped at my door. I walked to the patio, to no surprise Steve was drawing.

"Steve, can you do me a favor." I asked

"It depends on what it is." He said suspiciously

"I need you to paint some walls." I said hopeful he will help

"Alright, what color do you want?" He asked

"Got any blue paint?" I asked knowing Ann's favorite color

"I got about 5 different shades, while I am retrieving the paint you can set the room up." He replied while handing me his painters tape out of his mini art pack.

I darted up the stairs, quickly unlocking the door. When I entered Ann's, the damned bright colors gave me a headache. Ignoring my headache, I started to mask the walls, hoping Ann will like everything.

* * *

 **James**

 **Siberia, Russia 7:00**

Memories fogged my mind, I never thought I'd be here ever again. Russian's filled the hall blocking my entrance to the hallway. Nat quickly sprung to action, breaking two guards' necks. While I shot two more in the chest. We quickly darted to the ducts to escape more guards. We went through the ducts quietly until Nat decided to ask one question I did not want to answer.

"What if you find something you don't want to?" She asked

"Well then I will move on, nothing is going to change my mind about Inna." "Even if she isn't my daughter," I added mentally

Every duct cover I passed my heart rate multiplied, knowing each one is closer to the truth. Finally, after what it seemed a hour, we jumped from the ducts. We took out two guards, then I barricaded the door with the furniture leaving but one desk with a computer to hack.

"Nat you sure you can do this." I asked doubting our master plan

"Yes Barnes, I am positive." She replied annoyed

After fifteen minutes guarding, I have already shot four personnel.

"I got in now I need to ask you a personal question, was Inna a experiment?" She asked softly

I took a calming breath before answering, "Yes, her number was 235."

"Alright, now what was her code name?" She said while typing on her keyboard

"Frostbite." I said shortly loathing the people who hurt her

"Finished." She said while moving around for me to see.

She handed me a USB port, for who knows what reason.

"What is this for?" I questioned while taking the port

"For downloading her file, I know you have to delete but you can have a copy." She sweetly suggested

I slowly stuck the USB in the computer, and downloading the file. It will save more time if I look at it later. After it was done loading we went over our plan.

"Remember we need to get to the boiler room quickly, and set it where we have about five minutes to escape." I reminded her

"I know James, I came up with the plan too you know." She said hotly

I rolled my eyes at her temper. We left the door barricaded while Nat and I snuck through the ducts, once again. We crept slowly making sure not to make any noise. We finally reached our destination, I kicked the duct cover off and jumped. Natalia following close behind, she set the temperature to the extent on all of them. We heard Russian voices closing in.

"Damn we do not need this now." She cursed

I quickly got out my gun, behind the boiler I took down three men while Nat got the other two. Rushing through the halls, we shot down many men. We reached the entrance, in a knick of time. We jumped feeling the heat on my skin. I watched as my past erupted in flames.

* * *

 **Ann**

 **D.C. Amusement Park**

"So, you are telling me you never rode a roller coaster, until now?" Dad asked suspiciously

"Yes Robert, that is exactly what I have been telling you this whole time." I said still feeling dizzy from the ride

"You look like you are about to hurl." Dad said

"I will try not too." I said sarcastically

"You know that is how I met your mother, she was sick at a bar so I helped her out, we then became very close. A week before our wedding day I surprised her by telling her I found a house in America. She did not want to move, so we went our separate ways. I never found out about you." He said sadly

"Nice to know you did not abandon me." I said softly

"I would never abandon you." He assured

On the two hour long drive we had a short conversation.

"By the way your room should be done, when we get home." He added

"Really?" I asked shocked he would waste his time to set up my room

"Yes, really. Where did you expect to sleep, in the dog house?" He confirmed sarcastically

"Thank you." I said while hugging him tightly

"Welcome, love."

The rest of the way home, I imagined how cool my room must be. I bet the walls are colorful and the room is just mine, no more roommates like Becky. Just me and my dad, wether we get along or not. A smiled to myself contently, thinking on how much my life as changed, in a few weeks.

* * *

 **Inna**

 **Abbot's Apartment**

We were almost done with the last wall, the room was looking beautiful. Unlike the hot pink walls, the turquoise had a soothing effect. I took a step back to look around, the room looked perfect for Ann.

"Damn we are good." I muttered

"Language, Inna." Steve reprimanded while finishing the last wall

After Steve was done painting, he let me carefully pull the masking tape.

"There, all done." I said triumphantly

"Good, let's go get cleaned up." Steve suggested

I followed Steve down the flight of stairs, hoping Ann will like her room. Steve graciously let me take my shower first. The warm water caressed my skin, letting me think. Since my nightmare a couple of nights ago, I tried to avoid Ann the best I could. I am hoping she does not ask to many questions. After at least a good forty minutes in the shower, I dried, got dressed, and prepared myself for Ann's welcome home.

* * *

 **Ann**

 **Abbot's Apartment**

Dad covered my eyes, and led me through a hallway. When my eyes were uncovered I was standing in a beautiful room. With turquoise walls and plenty of natural lighting. I even had a new four poster bed. I turned around and saw Dad looking surprised as well.

"How did you know my favorite color was blue?" I asked him

"Oh well, lucky guess." He answered nervously

My boxes from the girl's home was even here, with one new wrapped one. It was from Inna, there was a jar of cookies with a note attached. The note read:

Home is where your story begins!3

Tears lined my eyes, she is right, my story is beginning.

* * *

 **James**

 **Siberian Hotel**

"Nat can I borrow your computer?" I asked her

"Yah, of course." She answered from the bathroom

I retrieved the USB from my pocket. I stared at it while trying to calm my nerves. I entered it into he computer. Soon a file popped up, I skimmed through until I found the word _mother_.

"Natasha is her mother." I said in disbelief

I read on, they planned this for years. During Nat's sterilization, they took her DNA, while I was under they took my DNA. How could this be possible? My mind swirled with every question. Natasha came out of the bathroom, so I quickly took the USB and shut down her computer. I could not look at her now that I know. How am I suppose to tell her? When should I tell her? How will she take it? All these questions made the room suffocating, so I went outside to clear my head. Of course, I got left with more questions then answers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ann**

 **Abbot's Apartment**

As I was unpacking my boxes I noticed a small note. It read:

04

The truth must be known

The familiar sloppy writing was Inna's, of course she would not forget such a thing. I felt so confused, with questions swirling around in my head. Is it a coincidence his email has my birth year? Why would he lie? Even if he did abandon me, why would he want me know.

"Why does life have to be so damn confusing." I muttered

"I got no clue." A familiar voice said

I jumped up, to find Inna perched on my window. With my heart still racing from the shock, I welcomed her in.

"Sorry to be negative but you needed to know." She stated

"It's fine, it is just so confusing." I replied

"Maybe you should talk to him." She suggested

"Hey dad, why did you lie to my face. Right, that will totally work." I said while rolling my eyes

"He probably has a good reason." Inna said, leaving me with my thoughts

* * *

 **Inna**

 **Barnes' Apartment**

I jumped through my window as quietly as possible. Ever since I stayed out late, I have been walking on thin ice. Dad would flip if he found out I have been sneaking out. As I walked down the narrow hallway I heard familiar voices.

"She had a nightmare,are you sure she is OK?" Steve asked concerned

"It is hard to tell." Dad answered defeated

I hid in the corner of the archway, listening hard. I never wanted Dad to know I am upset. I know for a fact he will blame himself. Dad already blames himself for my childhood, which was out of his control. I sighed out of frustration. Me and my stupid feelings and fears, if only I could get rid of them. If only I could forget the faces of my victims, and the words they said. Some were hateful and some were pitiful, but it never changed the mission.

* * *

 **James**

 **Barnes' Apartments**

I felt awful, right when I left, Inna needed me. Not to mention, every time I think of Inna, Natasha wanders into my mind. With a baited breath I knocked on Inna's door. The door finally opened, So I sat down at the end of her bed.

"How have you been holding up?" I asked concerned

"Fine, how was business." She asked changing the subject

"Do not change the subject, Inna." I warned

"So I had one nightmare, it is to be expected." She said softly

I scooped her up into a hug, all I wanted her to know is that I am here.

"I am sorry, doll." I said

"It's not your fault." Inna replied, returning the hug

The subject pained me so I changed the conversation the best I could.

"I was planning to have a friend over, and we could all watch a movie or something." I said nervous

"That sounds fun." She said with a smile that never fails to brighten my day

* * *

 **Ann**

 **Abbot's Apartment**

I paced my room, reciting my speech to myself. Besides my best judgement, I have decided to take Inna's advice. During lunch I am going to ask for the truth, and I will be damned if I don't get it. I took a calming breath, before I went digging for the truth. I walked into the kitchen, to find enchiladas (my favorite) for lunch.

"Hey darling, I hope you like it." Robert said

"It smells great, Robert." I replied

"You can call me, dad." He said nervously

"I will, when you tell me the truth." I snapped

Robert dropped his fork, clearly astonished with my approach.

"Should have known you would find out." He said softly

"Well, I am waiting." I replied impatiently

He took a deep breath before replying, "I was an agent for the C.I.A back in my prime, the agency found out your mother knew some high-ranking officers for the U.S.S.R, she was there hacker. Well I was brought in to investigate your mother's contacts, when I was in Russia we fell in love. Your Mom was sweet, caring, bold, and brave. Everything I could hope for in a woman, was right there staring at me with beautiful grey eyes. In about a year, I proposed to her. Since we were working for two different sides, we could never get it legalized. It got harder and harder to see each other, so we decided to cut our losses for the best. I never found out about you till two years ago, when they moved you to America. At that point and time, I was a political assassin. That is a very dangerous job, so I did not want you to get hurt. I never completely ignored you though, I always kept tabs on you. Recently though, The C.I.A informed me my term was up, I could renew my training or I could go hassle free. I jumped at the opportunity to leave, I could finally see you safely. I decided before you came home, I would settle down, so now I am working for the Murdock and Nelson law firm. I am so sorry for lying to you, I thought it would be the best."

I was in shock, my parents were the bravest people I ever met.

"So what is the story behind the email." I asked still in shock

"Well Volikov was a cover I met your mom with, and I am sure you know what 04 means." He answered

"Wow you are my biggest hero, Dad." I said while hugging him tightly

"Thanks, angel." He said despite his mouth being full

* * *

 **Inna**

 **Barnes' Apartment**

I was reading my Harry Potter book until I heard tapping on my window. I went over to unlock my window, there was Ann smiling as bright as ever.

"My Dad is so cool." She said super excited

"I take it you took my advice." I said confident with my wisdom

"Yes, I did." She said aloofly

"How did it go." I asked

"Well, my dad was a C.I.A agent and my mom was a K.G.B hacker. They fell in love, even though my dad was on a mission. Since they are old and lived during the Cold War, it could cost them a lot if they got married so they hid it. Well my mom got pregnant with me, and never told my dad. When I moved to America though, they told my dad but he had a C.I.A job so he felt it was unsafe. But luckily, they said he could retire and take it easy. He still works though. Men, I swear." Ann said enthusiastically

"You don't have to answer but, why did you move to America?" I asked

"Well, my mom died of birth complications when I was younger, so they moved me to an orphanage. When I was 10 they moved me to America, I presume because my dad." She answered softly

"Did you avoid your house because you lived in the girl's home?" I questioned

"Yes, I was nervous you would ditch me, like so many others." She said while biting her lip.

"I would never ditch someone." I reassured

Ann smiled faintly, still biting her lip, head hung low. I knew she was hiding something but I never thought it would be so depressing. Ann was strong, that is for sure not many people can deal with that trauma by themselves.

"You should be proud about where you came from, not many people can be so strong when living with no one." I said trying to lighten the mood

"I use to think Isaiah would come get me I was wrong, he died in a car crash." She said sadly

Damn, life must hate her, she literally had no one.

"Is Isaiah the unborn baby's father?" I asked softly

"Yes, he was my step-dad and the unborn baby was a girl. Her name was Mary." She said

"I'm so sorry, God sure has had it in for you." I apologized even though I did nothing

"That is why I do not believe." She said matter-of-factly

"Sounds, legit." I said playfully

"I got to go, dad and I are going to go hang out." She said, climbing out the window

"Have fun." I said, knowing she deserved the childhood she never got.

* * *

 **James**

 **Barnes' Apartment**

I was as nervous as hell, Natasha should be here soon. Every time I see her, the truth is on the tip of my tongue. I know I will have to tell her someday, just not today. Nat loves the work she does, if she found out about Inna it could change that. Last thing I want to do is burden her. I also got to think about Inna, she might not take having a mother so well. Knowing she was not exactly born, could hurt her in the long run. Then, there is a chance telling them both would be the best. This is the hardest decision I have ever needed to make. It could ruin things or make them better, and at this point it is hard to tell.

I was pulled out of my thought by the sound of knocking, before I answered the door I went to Inna's room.

"Hey." She said, not even looking up from her book

"Will you put the movie in for me please." I asked ignoring the knots in my stomach

"Sure, which one?" She asked sweetly

"Whichever one you want." I answered

"This will be the death of you." She said playfully

"I bet." I replied, rolling my eyes

* * *

 **Nat**

 **Barnes' Apartment**

Star Wars played on the screen, as I happily leaned my head on his shoulder. The other shoulder occupied by Inna, it somehow felt right to have all three of us together. This is like the one family I dreamed of having, like the one family I never had. The sound of James' breathing lulled me to sleep. This is the one night sleep is welcomed. The night my world was at peace, even if it was just for a few hours.


	11. Chapter 11

**Inna**

 **Barnes' Apartment**

I stared loathing my _stupid_ school uniform. It consist of: a red and grey plaid skirt, red and grey knee high socks, a grey overcoat with a small crest of our mascot (eagle), and to my dismay a white shirt. Luckily, the overcoat is optional, the other junk is mandatory. After getting dressed (ugh) and putting my hair in a sloppy braid I went to the kitchen. I found my father there with a cup of coffee and a file, completely oblivious to anything else.

"Morning dad." I said pecking him on the cheek

"Morning darling." He mumbled

I noticed his hands were twitchy and eyes red from the lack of sleep. If I was not already running late, I would ask him if he ever went to bed.

I walked to school, feeling the cool dry air hit my face. It takes me back to Russian summers I spent training outside. A chill ran down my spine, of course I would think of Russia.

"I'm awful." I muttered to no one in particular

"Well that's a depressing thought." Ann said

"Hey." I said blushing

"You are late." She said matter-of-factly

"No shit, Sherlock." Rolling my eyes

* * *

 **Ann**

 **Mrs. Hopkins' Health Class**

Inna stared out the window, watching as the rain ran down the pane. Sometimes, I wonder what runs through that mind of hers. I mean the way she is always thinking or the way she has everyone figured out, it's unnerving. She won't open up, it's almost like she never has in the first place.

"Inna, what muscle moves voluntarily?" Mrs. Hopkins said with clenched teeth

"Inna your time to shine." I whispered

"What did she ask?" Inna asked with a sigh

"What muscle moves voluntarily?" I said giggling silently

"Skeletal muscle." Inna answered shortly

" Correct. For homework please write a paragraph about one of the three types of muscles." She said as the bell rang

* * *

 **Inna**

 **'s Gym Class**

"According to our theory we can skip this, if we do good on our test."

"Right. (*sigh*) Gym class is next." Ann said

"I hate paying attention." I said making Ann giggle

"Well, either that or get hit with a basketball." She said jokingly

We opened the doors to find the rest of our class already lining up to run.

"Girls you're late. Go put your stuff down in the locker room." snapped

Ann and I walked to the locker room, putting our stuff on the benches. As we turned to leave, Angel Dawson stood in front of us. Her name is the exact opposite of what she is.

"What are you two doing in here. Wait let me guess…. you are being crooked thieves." She said with a fake-sweetness

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about." Ann snapped

"My dad told me Russians are dirty traitors, so you know I just assumed you are living up to your family's legacy." Angel said

"Well my dad told me republicans are mentally incompetent, sound familiar." I said

"Whatever." She snapped, turning on her heels

"She is such a bitch." I said

"Agreed." Ann replied shortly as we walked out

"What took you girls so long?" asked hotly

I just rolled my eyes knowing we could not do anything about Angel. The unjustness of it all made teeth clench. Nothing like a good run to take the woes of the everything out on. lead us out to the track behind the building.

"Everyone needs to run four laps." He said holding up five fingers

"Well, the education did him no good." Ann joked

I looked around to see many unhappy looks. It is very interesting to see the difference between me and children who haven't trained for years.

I ran fast and hard making my braid come loose. Most of the time I have to be careful about what I say and do. Not now, I'm free to run has fast as I can. Just as was starting to break into a sprint, I saw Angel and Blake Adam (vice principal's son) together. I ignored them and started sprinting as Blake went to trip me. I started to stumble and my footing, I did a cartwheel to prove they didn't faze me.

"Dammit, you can't even trip somebody." I heard Angel say to Blake

I started to slow down when I got close to Ann.

"You run fast, ever thought of joining track?" She asked

"Who are you, the track ambassador?" I joked

"What's it to you." She said with a New Jersey accent

"And here I thought you were Russian." I said with a stronger accent than normal

I walked the rest of lap four, finishing up in good time. I had to wait for Ann since she was only on lap three, which is good for someone who hasn't trained her whole life. We sat on the cold benches in silence, like we have known each other for the longest time. Yet she has no clue who I am.

* * *

 **Ann**

 **'s English Class**

Luckily, it's my turn to slack off while Inna pays attention. I slip out a blank sheet of paper when the teacher was not looking. I thought long and hard about what I was going to draw. I always like to draw how I feel. Today I was thinking of my home country, that was never much of a home. I thought of my first home, not really a home just a place to lay my head down at night. I wondered how such a place so innocent with its field of Camomiles take away my childhood. I let my hands take over, I drew a Camomile (Russia's national flower). I also drew a snowflakes, making sure each one was different. The distant sound of a bell rang out, I was to busy to notice.

"Ann, come on you can finish that later." Inna said impatiently

"English class is over already?" I asked bewildered

"Yah. The notes are about the Olympians." Inna said while pushing two pieces of paper towards me.

"Thanks." I said stuffing the papers back in my binder

"No problem. What are you drawing?" She asked

"A Camomile on a snowy day." I explained

"Makes me think of the facility." Inna said softly

"Facility, what do you mean?" I asked puzzled

"I said home not my facility." Inna said

"Sure." I replied softly, not believing her fully

* * *

 **Inna**

 **Miss.** **Moretti's Geography Class**

"Today we are talking about immigration. Does anyone know why people immigrate?" She asked as she wrote on the white-board

As soon as was finished talking Blake and Angels' hands shot up.

"Yes Blake." said clearly shocked in the sudden interest

"Poverty and the loss of both parents." He said staring right at Ann

"Correct. Anybody else?" She asked

This time Ann raised her hand.

"Yes, Anastasia." She said

"May I go use the restroom." Ann asked politely

"Of course, don't forget to take a pass." reminded Ann as she slipped out of the classroom

Ann slipped out of the classroom taking more than a pass, she also took a box of crayons on her way out. I knew she went draw, that is her outlet for when she is upset or angry. I wanted to go with her but I knew wouldn't let me. Dread filled my stomach, _"You can't even be a good friend" a voice told me._

"We are watching a documentary about poverty and immigration. Please follow the plot and take notes." She ordered

A few goody-two shoes type of kids took out paper. The rest of them didn't care. I was too worried about Ann, even though I kept telling myself Ann is tough she will be alright. I didn't pay attention to the documentary nor did I take notes.

* * *

 **Ann**

 **Girl's Bathroom**

I looked at my watch every so often, to keep track of the time. I drew hastily venting my anger. Yet the sad part is, they are right. I did immigrate because I was an orphan and my orphanage had very little funding. I tried to ignore the fact my father abandoned me, I tried to think he is here now. Here I am though, with anger in the pit of my stomach, thinking to myself I am only in this stupid bathroom in this stupid school because he left me. I know for a fact, I will always keep my mother's name because she tried to build a family and be there for me. The more I thought, the harder I pressed the crayon down. In five minutes, I had my outline of a tree and ready to go. I took a deep breath and checked in the mirror, to make sure they could not tell they bothered me.

I walked into the classroom, looking unfazed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a disappointed Angel and Blake. I remember one thing my mother had taught me before she died, never let anyone see your pain. I will always remember that for it is the one thing that kept me going. I sat down next to Inna, watching as she "payed attention".

"Hey, you alright?" She asked

"Sure." I replied

"Trust me they will get what's coming to them." She whispered not believing I'm fine

"How is the documentary?" I asked with a smirk

"I have no clue." She said giggling

* * *

 **Inna**

 **Miss.** **Moretti's Geography Class**

My favorite part about Ann is the way she makes sure no one knows how they affected her. My teeth were clenched as I watched Blake and Angel talk, every so often glaring at Ann. I told Ann they would get what's coming to them, and that's exactly what I intended to do. As the bell rang I slipped out of the classroom making sure Ann didn't catch up. They already did enough to her, I wouldn't be surprised if Blake tried to get her in the fight.

"Hey, Blake." I said with a smirk

"Aren't you that Barnes girl." Blake replied with a scowl

"That's the girl who called my dad a republican, whatever that means." Angel said to Blake with a frown

"Angel don't speak, you're lowering the I.Q of the whole building." I said

"You don't have a right to speak to Angel like that." Blake snapped

"Well you don't have a right to treat Anastasia like that." I retorted

"Watch it, Barnes." He snarled

"What you going to do about it?" I asked with a smirk

"I'll teach you a lesson." Blake said with a ugly grin on his face

"Maybe I'll teach you one first." I said balling my hands into fist.

As soon as I said that, he lunged. Luckily for me, I knew how to pack a punch. I hit Blake as hard as I could,without breaking something, in the nose. Blood got on my knuckles from the punch. I watched as Blake clutched his nose, blood trickling down his face.

"Anything you'd like to say?" I asked

As soon as I said that he started to cry

"I guess you are all bark and no bite." I snarled

I left him crying, as I walked away to the office.

"What do you need?" The desk-lady asked

"I just punched somebody. Is the principal in?" I asked sweetly

* * *

 **Ann**

 **Lunchroom**

I looked frantically around for Inna. In Geography class she just disappeared, knowing Inna she wasn't kidding when she said, "Trust me they will get what's coming to them." Finally I saw what I feared would happen, Blake came to lunch clutching a bloody rag to his nose. Despite the fact I knew Inna got suspended, I couldn't keep myself from giggling. School is going to suck without her though, Inna keeps it entertaining.

"Hey Ann, that friend of yours is in big trouble." Angel said venomously

"I will be too." I said with a dangerous grin

I looked Angel right in the eye and kicked as hard as I could in the gut.

"What the hell!" She yelled clutching her stomach

"What's going on here." boomed

"She kicked me in the gut." Angel whined

"Smirnov come with me." He snapped

"Take me away." I joked

lead me down the hall to the office. As I entered I saw Inna sitting there beaming with pride.

"Hey." I said with a smile

"Why are you in here?" Inna asked

"I kicked Angel in the gut." I said, extremely proud of myself

"Nice!" She said high-fiving me

We sat there in silence, until my curiosity got the best of me.

"Why did you fight Blake for me?" I asked softly

"I don't like bullies, especially when they target my best friend." Inna said shortly

"That's is the most rehearsed thing I ever heard." I joked

"It's the truth." She said smiling

"Girls in my office, now." snapped interrupting our conversation.

* * *

 **Inna**

 **'s Office**

He closed the door then pointed to the chairs in front of his desk.

"Have a seat." He said coolly

"Alright." I said perky making him glare

"You are aware, I am going to have to suspend you."

"Yes we are." Ann said

"I'm also going to call your parents." He said with a raised eyebrow looking back and forth at our unfazed faces

"Go ahead. Need the number?" I asked

"No." He said shortly

He dialed slowly making sure to get each digit right.

"Hi, is this ?" He asked

"I'm Mr. Walsh Your daughter has gotten herself into a scuffle so could you come down here."

"Ok thank you, ."

He turned to Ann, "Your father is coming."

"No duh." Ann said making mumble something about kids these days.

He once again turned to the phone and dialed my number. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hi, who is this?" He asked

"Well, is there." He asked making me blush

"I see, could you come down to the school then." He asked

"Great, thanks." He said

He turned to me and asked, "Do you know Natasha Romanoff."

"Yes, I do." I said shortly

"Miss. Romanoff should be here in 10 minutes and will be here as soon as possible." He informed us

We sat in silence, Ann and I exchanging nervous glances. Right in time, Robert showed up.

"Hello, Mr. Abbot." said shaking Robert's hand

"Please call me Sir Abbot."

"Sir Abbot your daughter got in a fight with one of her peers." He said while rearranging his stapler

"What kind of a fight?" Robert questioned

"She kicked another student." He said

"Is there a reason Ann?" Robert asked with a raised eyebrow

"She was being a bitch." Ann said, rolling her eyes

"There is no call for that language." Robert reprimanded

"Sir Abbot, Anastasia will be suspended for four days. Is this an agreeable punishment?" He said as Nat walked in

"Hello, ."

"Hello. , you can leave." He said

"Alright thank you." Robert said as they walked out of the office

Natasha took the seat Ann was just sitting in.

" , Inna has gotten into a fight with another peer."

"Yah, with the vice principal's son." I mumbled

"I assure you I will punish you fairly." He said looking at me

"Thank you, ." Nat said

"No problem. As I was saying Inna punched a boy in the nose, making him bled." He said slowly

"I'm sure there is a reason." Natasha said looking at me

"He was harassing Ann, last time I checked he is not allowed to harass her because of her nationality."

"I promise to look into it." He said coolly

"What will her punishment be?" Nat asked kindly

"I believe four days will be adequate." He answered

"I agree, may we leave?" She asked

"Of course." beckoned to the door

Natasha lead me out the building to her car. I jumped into the front seat and rode in silence.

 **Ann**

 **Abbot's Apartment**

"Ann you are aware your grounded, right?" He asked hotly

"Yah, I know." I said

"Good." He said turning to go back to the kitchen

I walked into my room, the turquoise walls reminded me of Inna. It's crazy to think, Inna who at first hated me got into a fight for me. I wondered what made her change her mind about me. Luckily, I didn't have to wonder for to long.

"Ann open the window." Inna mouthed while tapping

I snuck to the window and opened it very quietly.

"You got to be quiet, I'm grounded." I whispered

"Got it." She said quietly

We sat on my bed sitting in quiet until I decided to ask her what's been on my mind.

"Inna, how come you like me _now?"_ I asked honestly

"Well, at first I did like you. I just thought you were a teachers pet, the type of people I usually hate. Then I saw how you talked to the teachers and how you acted. So I assumed you didn't volunteer to show me around." She whispered

"So your telling me you have always liked me, just assumed I'm a teachers pet?" I asked bewildered

"Yep." She whispered shortly

"So who is the red head?" I asked

"Her name is Natasha and is my dad's girlfriend." She answered

"That's why you blushed when she said she was coming, you want to impress her." I whispered

"Not impress, just please her." Inna corrected

"Two spies in love, your never going to be able to sneak out now." I said with a smirk

"What you mean spies." Inna said her voice panicky

"Inna I watch the news, did you seriously expect me to not notice? I mean Steve was a no-brainer but it took me awhile to recognize James. The fact that he always wore gloves and jackets when I was around helped." I explained

"How did you know about Nat?" She asked softly

"Well I suspected her to be the Black Widow but I was not sure so I asked." I whispered

"How come you didn't ditch me?" Inna asked staring at the floor

"Well honestly, I thought it would be cool to be best friends with an assassin. Plus, you just got suspended for me. That alone proves your loyalty. Inna I know you didn't want to murder people, what sane child would?" I said softly

"Well I better go, Nat will be expecting me to eat lunch with her. Bye, Ann. Thank you." She said softly recoiling from my touch

"For what?" I asked

"For not leaving me alone." She said jumping down onto the fire escape

I just smiled to myself, Inna is far from heartless like they say she is.


	12. Chapter 12

**Inna**

 **Barnes' Apartment**

I was laying on my bed listening to the shuffling of feet and the rustling of cardboard boxes, then Nat came in.

"Hey." She said barging in

"You know there is something called knocking." I retorted

"Yes I am fully aware of that but I, in all honesty, ignored it." Nat said

"Are you here for something?" I asked

"As a matter of fact I am." She said cheerfully

"What is it?" I asked, now with my full attention

"You know what Halloween is, right?" She asked

"I know what the basis of it is." I said curious

"Well Ann is going, and I was wondering if you'd go with her?" Nat questioned "Isn't Halloween for kids? Besides I don't have a costume." I answered

"No, Halloween is for everyone, and I already have a costume." She replied annoyed

"Since when, and what is it?" I asked

"You're going as a cat." She ordered

"Fine." I grumbled

"Great, I'll go get my kit." Nat said walking out the door

When she said, "kit" awful ideas ran through my head, like her poisons and daggers. Although it may be silly, I couldn't help but think this. Nat finally came back into my room with a black bag, cheetah print shirt, and a pair of plastic cat ears.

"Did you have this planned?" I asked her

"Yes I did, I figured you would enjoy Halloween. It's not like your misisng anything here, I'm just moving in." Nat answered

I sat on my bed as Natasha carefully drew on wiskers, a nose, and painted my nails black.

"I should be a seductive cat." I suggested

"Want to explain it to your Dad." She joked

"I think I'll pass." I giggled

After that, she left me to change into my shirt, my black pants (I already owned), and my cat ears. When I came out of my room, Nat clapped her hands and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, thank you." I mused

"You look great." She said

"Sure." I said rolling my eyes

"Well, Ann is going to meet you in the lobby. Oh, and I have a question." Nat said

"Ask away." I replied

"Why did that lady (that use to live where Ann lives now) move out?" She asked smiling

"Well, I heard it got infested with mice." I said casually "Inna Marianna Barnes, you are extremely devious. And I have no clue where you got it from." She laughed

"Someone has to start it." I said matter-of-factly

"I suppose so, anyways better not be late. Bye and be careful." She ordered

"I'll try." I joked as I went out the door smiling to myself.

* * *

 **Ann**

 **Apartment** **Lobby**

I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for Inna to arrive. After waiting for ten minutes she finally came.

"You're late, again." I reprimanded

"Sorry, on the way down my shoe came off, I dropped my bag, and my cat ears fell off." Inna blushed

"You are a complete wreck." I giggled

"No, I am a hot mess." Inna joked flipping her hair

"Huh huh, sure." I said sarcastically

"It's true! Besides that point, where are we going?" Inna asked

"Well I heard there is going to be a Halloween party somewhere." I answered

"Sounds good to me. What are you suppose to be? Inna asked

"I'm a crazy cat lady and you're my cat!" I said cheefully

I was wearing a white shirt with jeans and a blue robe and matching slippers. My hair was done in a messy bun. I thought I looked great. We walked around Washington until we found any evidence of the Halloween party.

"Where did you hear about the party, anyways?" Inna asked

"I saw a flyer on the street." I answered

"You know I'm surprised your dad let you go." She said

"Dad thought it was to cruel to ban me from Halloween." I stated

"My dad said, 'I'm so proud you stood up to the bully!'" Inna gloated

"Stop bragging." I ordered

"If I must." She said dramatically

I just rolled my eyes at her drawn out sentences. Inna is by far the most dramatic person I know. I was planning to have her stay the night, maybe now she will say yes. If I'm lucky maybe I'll get to go over to her house. As we walked I couldn't help but cross my fingers and toes for this extraordinary event to come true. Inna and I walked for about 10 more minutes before an idea struck me.

"Hey, want to go somewhere creepy?" I asked

"Definitely, what is the place?" She asked

"You will see when we get there." I answered

Inna sighed in frustration but knew not to ask again. I worried she might not like it, but I when along with the plan. This place was an escape for me , when the orphanage decided to take us somewhere "spooky" I left my group and went exploring. Every time it got rough I went to Forest Haven. I feel I'm not ready to share Forest Haven completely, if she doesn't let me in.

After many silent minutes walking I decided to strike conversation, "Inna we have been friends for awhile and I think we should talk about each others background." I said timidly

"The past is the past." Inna said defiantly

"I'll go first if you want me to." I reasoned

"If you must." She said

I took that as a yes and started, "As you know I lost my mom, my sister, and my step-father so I went to an orphanage. The orphanage I was sent to was Catholic but I'm Atheist so I didn't really fit in. I hated it there because I felt the nuns were pushing their religion down my throat. When I was about 10 I left the orphanage without a trace. The streets were rough, so I only lasted four months. In those four months I lost fifteen to twenty pounds. One day the police found me, at this point I was a nervous wreck. They drove me to Camomile Fields an orphanage for troubled kids. I didn't think I was troubled but they did. I was very unhappy there as well. They talked about us and wouldn't let us do anything. The good thing was that I learned English there."

* * *

 **Inna**

 **Washington D.C**

I was panicking but I didn't want her to know.

"I had no idea." I said sincerely

"Probably 'cause I never told you." She joked

I didn't have the ability to laugh so I just smiled weakly. Anastasia looked at me with anticipation but I dreaded this moment.

"The first two years of my life was for being brainwashed to be Russia's perfect spy. Since dad only got me when I was two I always wondered how he knew I was his and he told me it was my eyes that gave it away. The rest of my life was two sided, when I was being trained and monitored he was nothing more than my teacher and when we were alone he was my father. To keep Dad young they froze him, during this time I went to train at the red room. I was too young to send me on any advanced missions but I had my uses." I said

"I'm sorry." Ann mumbled

"It's fine, it doesn't matter anymore." I said hastily

We walked in silence for awhile, my mind racing with thoughts. I say it doesn't matter but in reality it does.

"We are here." Ann said suddenly in front of a bus stop

"Where is here?" I asked

"Welcome to Forest Haven!"

"For the third time." I joked to hide my fear

* * *

 **Ann**

 **Forest Haven**

We rode the bus in a mutual silence; the type of silence for your thoughts. I always gave Inna a hard time about closing up but maybe she can't help it. She was taught against it at a young age. How can I ask her to break everything she learned. The sad part about it is Inna tries so hard to break everything about them in her. I could've thought about it for hours but I only had ten minutes. I just hope one day she will see herself like I see her.

"If we are being honest here, you know I use to think you were hiding something." Inna said

"I use to hide the fact I was an orphan but decided you would find out once I moved in with my father." I stated reasonably

"So how did you take learning about my past?" She asked

"Well it took me awhile to beleive what I pieced together, but when your dad kept leaving for roughly three days it kicked in. I always wondered how you fit in the puzzle, that's one reason why I asked you about your past. " I explained

As we got off the bus there seemed to be a new mutual understanding one you only get with best friends .

"Sure you still wanna 'tour' me?" Inna asked pointing to the securitygusrd

"We broke in once, we can do it again." I said

"Ok, ten minutes after the guards leaves we will start our own." Inna planned

"Deal, now we just have to blend in." I said

"I got this." She said smiling

* * *

 **Inna**

 **Forest Haven**

I jumped down from the tree we were perched in as Ann climbed quickly and carefully down.

"Think it's been ten minutes?" Ann asked

"Roughly ten." I answered

"Please follow me to the main lobby." Ann said marching

"Where did you learn to march?" I asked her

"I'm practicing for marching band." She answered

We walked into an old room where dust floated in the air like snowflakes and the floral wallpaper peeled off the barren walls.

"This place has a odd beauty to it." I said softly

"Yah it does, I like to imagine it represents the tormented souls who died here." Ann marveled

"It does seem that way." I agreed

We walked up the rickety staircase to the second floor adorned with handmade paintings in crooked frames.

"These paintings were all made by the inmates." Ann explained

"Really you never told me that before." I said

"Must of slipped my mind." She joked

As we turned into a small room I saw a tall man watching us out of the corner of my eye. My heart fluttered, the last time someone followed me, dad landed in the hospital.

"I remember this room from before, so lets go to the kithchen." I said tensely

"Alright, if you will follow me downstairs, to the left is the kitchen." She said

The kitchen was littered with glass much like the main lobby. Tarnished copper pots hung from an unsteady shelf. An island was in the middle of the room wore down from years of neglect.

"Do you want to go see the examiner's room now?" Ann asked

"No, I think it would be best if we went home." I suggested

"Alright, if you want to." She said deflated

As we walked into the empty courtyard I looked up to find the towering man's silhouette in the window.

* * *

 **Natasha**

 **Barnes' Apartment**

I felt awful about Halloween as I watched James fidget nervously in his chair.

"Hey Nat, I need to show you something." He said softly

"What is it?" I asked

"You'll see." James said shortly

He took my laptop off the coffee table and inserted a flash drive.

"Is that the one with Inna's file?" I asked

My heart pace quickened, could Inna be in trouble? I may not have been her mother but I still care.

"Read this." James said giving me my laptop

I took the computer suspiciously but read anyway.

"I'm her mother." I muttered softly

My throat seemed to close up and burn from my tears and my heart pulsed out of my chest.

"Nat, you don't have to claim her." He said

"I know, but I am going to claim her." I said proudly

I read on, interested how they managed to slip this by me, it shocked me to find they had this planned out for decades.

"Think she will be home soon?" I asked, keen to tell her the news

"Inna has always came home eventually." He answered

* * *

 **Inna**

 **Apartment Building**

I walked slowly to Ann's house with her, always keeping my guard up.

"Are you staying over?" She asked hopefully

"No, I go-." I tried to stay before she slammed the door

"Ann." I muttered, but she didn't come back

Despite my fight with Ann, I couldn't wait till I got home. Even though I wasn't going to tell them about the man, it was still going to be safe. I walked down the hall past the elevator when a pair of strong hands grabbed my neck. The man who was following me earlier pulled me into the elevater.

It became a war between light and dark before my eyes and the darkness was slowly winning.

"Coward." I mumbled before the darkness won out


End file.
